herofandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Darthranner83/The Wizard of Oz characters with similarities to other heroes: Dorothy Gale
This is Dorothy Gale. And these are the heroines who are similar to her: 258px-595157-alice1_large.jpg|Alice (Disney's Alice in Wonderland) Wendy_Testaburger.png|Wendy Testaburger (South Park) Lois_Griffin.png|Lois Griffin (Family Guy) Char_12132.jpg|Megan Williams (MLP G1) Sarah_Williams0.jpg|Sarah Williams (Labyrinth) Wendy_Darling.png|Wendy Darling (Disney's Peter Pan) 599936-snow_white1_large.jpg|Princess Snow White (Snow White and the seven Dwarves) Belle2-1-.jpg|Princess Belle (Disney's Beauty and the Beast) 240px-Susanpevensie.jpg|Susan Pevensie (The Chronicles of Narnia series) 240px-Lucy_Pevensie.jpg|Lucy Pevensie (The Chronicles of Narnia series) Princess_Jasmine.png|Princess Jasmine (Disney's Aladdin series) Cinderella-Clipart-disney-princess.jpg|Princess Cinderella (Disney's Cinderella series) Princess_Aurora.jpg|Princess Aurora (Disney's Sleeping Beauty) 240px-262px-Anastasia.jpg|Anastasia Romanov (Don Bluth's Anastasia) Rapunzel_pose.png|Princess Rapunzel (Disney's Tangled) Princess_Anna.png|Princess Anna (Disney's Frozen) Tiana_PatF.png|Princess Tiana (Disney's The Princess and the Frog) Matilda-610x250.png|Matilda Wormwood (Matilda) Swfy02.jpg|Penny (Disney's The Rescuers) Ariel_(Disney).png|Princess Ariel (Disney's The little Mermaid series) Still-of-aileen-quinn-in-annie-(1982)-large-picture.jpg|Annie Bennett (Annie 1982) Marge_Simpson.png|Marge Simpson (The Simpsons) Lisa_Simpson.png|Lisa Simpson (The Simpsons) 41785_30176049348_8313_n.jpg|Sally (Tim Burton's The Nightmare before Christmas) Esmeralda_transparent.png|Esmeralda (Disney's The Hunchback of Notre Dame) Megara_Disney.png|Megara (Disney's Hercules) Daphne.png|Daphne Blake (Scooby-Doo series) Velma_Dinkley_02.png|Velma Dinkley (Scooby-Doo series) KimberlyHart2.jpg|Kimberly Ann Hart (Mighty Morphin Power Rangers) 250px-Emmaasdas.png|Emma Goodall (Power Rangers: Megaforce) Fa_Mulan.png|Fa Mulan (Disney's Mulan series) Pocahontas_Disney.png|Pocahontas (Disney's Pocahontas series) Mavis_Dracula.jpg|Mavis Dracula (Hotel Transylvania series) Twilight_Sparkle_Alicorn_vector.png|Twilight Sparkle (My little Pony: Friendship is Magic) Nikkiblonskytracy.jpg|Tracy Turnblad (Hairspray! the musical) Don_Bluth's_Thumbelina.png|Thumbelina Odette.png|Princess Odette (The Swan Princess series) Kayley.png|Kayley (Quest for Camelot) Dragon_ball_gt_pan_v_10_by_krizeii-d5r0sko.png|Pan (Dragonball series) Kiya_Render.jpg|Princess Kiya (MediEvil 2) 365px-Sandy_Cheeks.svg.png|Sandy Cheeks (SpongeBob Squarepants) X39xc4.png|Chihiro (Spirited Away) Pink-minnie-mouse-clip-art-7ca5nbkcA.jpeg|Minnie Mouse (Disney universe) Princess_Merida.jpg|Princess Merida Batgirl_Vol_4_35_Textless.jpg|Batgirl (DC universe) Moana_Waialiki.png|Moana Waialiki (Disney's Moana) Lilo_Pelekai.png|Lilo Pelekai (Disney's Lilo and Stitch series) Giselle_3.jpg|Giselle (Disney's Enchanted) Eep_Crood.png|Eep Crood (The Croods) Fiona_as_a_Human.jpg|Princess Fiona (Shrek series) Lydia1.jpg|Lydia Deetz (Beetlejuice) Screen Shot 2016-12-14 at 2.16.09 PM.png|Tzipporah (The Prince of Egypt) Marina_Sinbad.jpg|Marina (Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas) Sofia_the_first_1.png|Sofia the First Cindy_Lou_Who_9.jpeg|Cindy Lou-Who (How the Grinch stole Christmas) 318864_1258751408971_375_300.jpg|Cecilia Nuthatch (We're Back! A dinosaur's story) April.png|April O'Neil (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles series) Helen-slater-supergirl-10.jpg|Supergirl Shanti.gif|Shanti (Disney's The Jungle Book series) c292acf1824dded69c629254e463f39d.jpg|Margo, Edith and Agnes (Despicable Me series) Jenny Foxworth.png|Jenny Foxworth (Disney's Oliver and Company) Princess Elena.png|Princess Elena (Disney's Elena of Avalor) Katara.png|Katara (Avatar the last Airbender) Korrarender.png|Korra (The legend of Korra) Wonder_Girl_Vol_2_1_Textless.jpg|Wonder Girl (DC universe) 250px-Elisa_Maza.jpg|Elisa Maza (Disney's Gargoyles) Elizabeth_Eliza_Thornberry.jpg|Eliza Thornberry (The Wild Thornberries) Wonder_Woman_0024.jpg|Wonder Woman (DC universe) Maria_(The_Book_of_Life).png.png|Maria Posada (The Book of Life) Frankie_Stein.jpg|Frankie Stein (Monster High) Profile_art_-_Raven_Queen.jpg|Raven Queen (Ever After High) Turanga_Leela.png|Turanga Leela (Futurama) Izzy.png|Izzy (Jake and the Neverland pirates) Nala.png|Nala (Disney's The Lion King series) Lion2-disneyscreencaps_com-3256.jpg|Kiara (Disney's The Lion King series) 3701391478_6e00fd313a.jpg|Jessica Rabbit (Who framed Roger Rabbit?) Numbuh_Three.jpg|Kuki Sanban (Codename: Kids Next Door) Numbuh_5.png|Abigail Lincoln (Codename: Kids Next Door) Jane_Porter.png|Jane Porter (Disney's Tarzan series) 12517-4397.gif|Kira (The Dark Crystal) Jessie_Toy_Story_3.png|Jessie (Disney/Pixar's Toy Story series) Princess_Leia_Large_Gun_Close.jpg|Princess Leia Organa (Star Wars series) Ginormica_pose.png|Ginormica (Monsters vs. Aliens series) Poppy_trolls.png|Princess Poppy (Trolls) Amy.png|Amy Rose (Sonic series) Princess_Peach_(Fortune_Street).png|Princess Peach (Super Mario series) She_Dragon.png|She-Dragon (Savage Dragon) Serena_XY2.png|Serena (Pokemon) RubyProfile.png|Ruby Rose (RWBY) Cappy.jpg|Cappy (Robots the movie) 171px-Princess_Zelda_(Twilight_Princess).png|Princess Zelda (The Legend of Zelda series) Robyn_Starling.jpeg|Robyn Starling (Tom and Jerry: the Movie) Mary_Jane_Watson_50.jpg|Mary Jane Watson (Spiderman series) Lois_Lane_A_Celebration_of_75_Years_Textless.jpg|Lois Lane (DC universe) Toothania_with_her_baby_teeth.jpeg|Toothiana (Rise of the Guardians) Olivia_de_Havilland_in_The_Adventures_of_Robin_Hood_trailer_2.JPG|Maid Marian (Robin Hood) Chel_(The_Road_to_El_Dorado).jpg|Chel (The Road to El Dorado) Screen shot 2013-11-14 at 6.50.46 PM.png|Penny Peterson (Mr. Peabody and Sherman) Kari_Kamiya_(tri.)_t.gif|Kari Kamiya (Digimon) SMoon.jpg|Serena Tsukino/Sailor Moon (Sailor Moon series) Bloom15.jpg|Bloom (Winx Club) Susie-Carmichael-rugrats-all-grown-up-2576296-314-720.jpg|Susie Carmichael (Rugrats/All grown Up!) TDA_DIY_Char_Gwen.png|Gwen (Total Drama) Boo_(Monsters,_Inc.).png|Boo (Disney/Pixar's Monsters Inc) Coraline_Jones.png|Coraline Jones (Coraline) The_accuracy_of_posing.jpg|The PowerPuff Girls Christine_Daaé_live-action_closeup.jpg|Christine Daaé (The Phantom of the Opera) Celia_Mae.png|Celia Mae (Disney/Pixar's Monsters Inc.) Star_Butterfly.jpg|Star Butterfly (Star vs. the Forces of Evil) Betty_Ross_3.jpg|Betty Ross (Marvel universe) Roxanne_Ritchi.png|Roxanne Ritchi (Megamind) Lucy_Universal_.png|Lucy Wilde (Despicable Me series) Smurfette_2017.png|Smurfette (The Smurfs series) Audrey.jpg|Audrey (The Lorax) LizzieX2.png|Lizzie McGuire 250px-Lucy_Anime_S2.png|Lucy Heartfilia (Fairy Tail) Layla2.jpg|Layla Williams (Disney's Sky High) Kim Possible.png|Kim Possible Crysta's_endearing_grin.png|Crysta (Ferngully series) Melody_clip.png|Princess Melody (Disney's The little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea) Sam_Manson.png|Sam Manson (Danny Phantom) Jerrica_Benton.png|Jerrica Benton/Jem (Jem and the Holograms) Miss_piggy.png|Miss Piggy (The Muppets series) Char_11501.jpg|Princess Yum Yum (The Thief and the Cobbler) Irene.jpg|Princess Irene (The Princess and the Goblin) 290px-Stealth_Elf_Image.jpg|Stealth Elf (Skylanders) Skylanders-chill-top630.jpg|Chill (Skylanders) 290px-Hex.jpg|Hex (Skylanders) Sprocket_Promo2.jpg|Sprocket (Skylanders) Smolderdash.png|Smolderdash (Skylanders) 320px-Roller_Brawl_Promo_Art.jpg|Roller Brawl (Skylanders) Nightfall_Art.jpg|Nightfall (Skylanders) 330px-Ninjini_Promo.jpg|Ninjini (Skylanders) Ladybug_Render.png|Ladybug (Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir) Jade_chan.gif|Jade Chan (Jackie Chan adventures) Black_Canary.png|Black Canary (DC universe) Tracer_overwatch.png|Tracer (Overwatch) Mira_Nova-0.png|Mira Nova (Buzz Lightyear of Star Command) Starfire-render.jpg|Starfire (Teen Titans) Mal_new_look.jpg|Mal (Disney's Descendants) Hi,_I'm_Strawberry_Shortcake.png|Strawberry Shortcake (The world of Strawberry Shortcake) 5795710-jesse_bannon.jpg|Jessie Bannon (The real adventures of Jonny Quest) Hermione-granger.jpg|Hermione Granger (Harry Potter series) Mimi.jpg|Mimi Tachikawa (Digimon series) 270px-16611-24099.gif|Princess Bala (Antz) Azteca.gif|Azteca (Antz) Atta.png|Princess Atta (Disney/Pixar's A Bug's Life) Gloria_the_Hippo.png|Gloria (Madagascar series) Candace_Flynn.png|Candace Flynn (Disney's Phineas and Ferb) Candy Kong.png|Candy Kong (Donkey Kong series) Dixie_Kong_-_Donkey_Kong_Country_Tropical_Freeze.png|Dixie Kong (Donkey Kong series) 200px-Tinymss.PNG|Tiny Kong (Donkey Kong series) 76513-88307-jubilee.jpg|Jubilee (X-Men series) Vicki_Vale_(The_Batman).jpg|Vicki Vale (DC universe) cartoons_18344_237602.jpeg|Abby Mallard (Disney's Chicken Little) Thewild_bridget.jpg|Bridget the Giraffe (Disney's The Wild) Dory_FN.png|Dory (Disney/Pixar's Finding Nemo/Dory) prairie.png|Prairie Dawn (Sesame Street) BettyLou.jpg|Betty Lou (Sesame Street) Abby-standing.jpg|Abby Cadabby (Sesame Street) Zoetutu.jpg|Zoe (Sesame Street) Leah_Estrogen.jpg|Leah Estrogen (Osmosis Jones) Maria_Amino.jpg|Maria Amino (Ozzy and Drix) Mcdonalds_high_resolution_birdie.jpg|Birdie the Early Bird (McDonald's commercials) Tumblr_m87zylDcBF1r0hw7zo1_500.jpg|Morticia Addams (The Addams Family) Will_WITCH.jpg|Will Vandom (W.I.T.C.H.) Marina1.jpg|Marina (The Pebble and the Penguin) JOY_Fullbody_Render.png|Joy (Disney/Pixar's Inside Out) Tulip.png|Tulip (Storks) Sara.png|Sara Spencer (Dinosaucers) Krystal8.jpg|Krystal (Star Fox series) Tumblr_n8qlgd1BvV1ry7whco1_1280.png|Gogo Tomago (Disney's Big Hero 6) Misty_kasumi_by_songokukai.png|Misty (Pokemon) May_Anime_Art.png|May (Pokemon) 130px-Dawn_BW2.png|Dawn (Pokemon) IrisBW3.png|Iris (Pokemon) Tumblr_n8qnraG3up1ry7whco1_1280.png|Honey Lemon (Disney's Big Hero 6) Hoodwinked-04_400.jpg|Red Puckett (Hoodwinked series) Scarlett (RAH).png|Scarlett (G.I. Joe: A real American hero) Tip-01.png|Tip (Home) Queen_Buttercup.png|Princess Buttercup (The Princess Bride) Four_eyes_four_eyes_you_need_glasses_to_see.png|Sam Sparks (Cloudy with a chance of Meatballs series) d51e5f4ef8c3790f4cf6e3dde431a38c.jpg|Mary Katherine Gallagher (SNL and Superstar movie) Character_main_Mary_Katherine.png|Mary "MK" Katherine (Epic the movie) Ginger.png|Ginger (Chicken Run) Princess_vespa.gif|Princess Vespa (Spaceballs the movie) Judy_Hopps_Zootopia_.png|Judy Hopps (Disney's Zootopia) Dr._Puzz.png|Dr. Puzz (Yooka-Laylee) Crash_Bandicoot_N._Sane_Trilogy_Coco_Bandicoot.png|Coco Bandicoot (Crash Bandicoot series) TawnaBandicootN.SaneTrilogy.png|Tawna Bandicoot (Crash Bandicoot series) 608104-violette_incredibles_large.jpg|Violet Parr (Disney/Pixar's The Incredibles) Vanellope_von_Schweetz.png|Vanellope Von Schweetz (Disney's Wreck-it Ralph) Lucille.png|Lucille (A Monster in Paris) Cera.jpg|Cera (The Land Before Time series) Ducky.jpg|Ducky (The Land Before Time series) Ruby.jpg|Ruby (The Land Before Time series) Mewsette.jpg|Mewsette (Gay Purr-ee) Anne-Marie_smiling_sweetly.png|Anne-Marie (All Dogs go to Heaven) Patti1.gif|Patti Mayonnaise (Nickelodeon/Disney's Doug) Olivia_Flaversham.jpg|Olivia Flaversham (Disney's The Great Mouse Detective) 180px-PennyStanding.jpg|Penny Gadget (Inspector Gadget) Blythe_Baxter_2012.jpg|Blythe Baxter (Littlest Pet Shop) LazyTown_stephanie.png|Stephanie (Lazytown) ASHLEY14.jpg|Ashley Hammond (Power Rangers Turbo) Frankie-0.png|Frankie Foster (Foster's home for imaginary friends) Stella_front_copy.png|Stella (Angry Birds) My_life_as_a_Teenage_Robot_XJ9.png|Jenny Wakeman (My life as a Teenage Robot) Cindy_Vortex_02.png|Cindy Vortex (Jimmy Neutron Boy Genius movie and TV show) Miss_Spider.jpg|Miss Spider (Disney's James and the Giant Peach) 200px-Carly.jpg|Carly Witwicky (The Transformers G1) Jailbreak_emoji_movie.png|Jailbreak (The Emoji Movie) 1668145-what_shername_large.png|Princess What's-Her-Name (Earthworm Jim series) Beans_in_Rango.jpg|Beans (Rango) Miss_giggles.jpg|Little Miss Giggles (Mr. Men and little Misses) Connie (Steven Universe The Movie).png|Connie Maheswaran (Steven Universe) Barbie_real.jpg|Barbie CharacterArt-lola-LT.png|Lola Bunny (Looney Tunes series) Eva.jpg|Eva (Igor) Dot-and-the-Kangaroo.jpg|Dot (Dot films) Fawn_Fairy.jpg|Fawn (Disney Fairies) Tinker_Bell_Official_Pose.jpg|Tinkerbell (Disney's Peter Pan series and Disney Fairies) Kida_Dresses.png|Princess Kida (Disney's Atlantis the lost Empire) marilyn-cast.jpg|Marilyn Munster (The Munsters) Cruz_ramirez.jpg|Cruz Ramirez (Disney/Pixar's Cars 3) Ladydisney.png|Lady (Disney's Lady and the Tramp series) In_Rio_2.png|Jewel (Rio series) Meg_Griffin_02.png|Meg Griffin (Family Guy) Assefa_large.jpg|Aseefa (Planet Sheen) 258px-Amelia.jpg|Captain Amelia (Disney's Treasure Planet) Katswell_Agent_of_TUFF.jpg|Kitty Katswell (T.U.F.F. Puppy) Iridessadisneyfairy.jpg|Iridessa (Disney Fairies) Rosetta_pose.png|Rosetta (Disney Fairies) Silvermist_Transparent.png|Silvermist (Disney Fairies) Screen Shot 2017-10-01 at 7.07.38 AM.png|Sarah (Tad the Explorer) Gidget_the_secret_life_of_pets.png|Gidget (The Secret life of Pets) Jane.jpg|Jane (Disney's Return to Neverland) Otulissa259.jpg|Otulissa (Legend of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga'Hoole) Screenshot_2016-05-27-16-00-13.png|Ash (Sing) Felicie.png|Felicie (Max & Co) D497224bbbbbb1f1b96b90acafa734e2.png|Félicie Milliner (Leap! the movie) CharaImage_Ceecee.png|Cece (Zak Storm) Abigail_Chase_Natl_Treasure_DK.jpg|Abigail Chase (Disney's National Treasure series) PetuniaRhubarb.jpg|Petunia Rhubarb (Veggietales) Wendy_Corduroy.png|Wendy Corduroy (Disney's Gravity Falls) Peaches.png|Peaches (Ice Age series) Fuli-clip.png|Fuli (Disney's The Lion Guard) Gwen_UA.png|Gwen Tennyson (Ben 10 series) Screen Shot 2017-10-26 at 9.21.32 AM.png|Belle (A Christmas Carol) Sawyer_Cat.jpg|Sawyer Cat (Cats Don't Dance) Jenny_Bennett.jpg|Jenny Bennett (Monster House) Laura1.png|Laura (Veggietales) Mollyloli.jpg|Molly (Bubble Guppies) BubbleGuppies Deema ID S4e09.png|Deema (Bubble Guppies) Asian.jpg|Oona (Bubble Guppies) Home-jenny.png|Jenny the Turkey (Free Birds) Leah_from_Shimmer_and_Shine.png|Leah (Shimmer and Shine) Tumblr_m2e0cjpjEn1r1fm8jo1_500.jpg|Akima (Titan A.E.) Asenath_pro.png|Asenath (Joseph King of Dreams) Jenna_artwork.png|Jenna (Balto series) Rey_in_her_glory.png|Rey (Star Wars sequel trilogy) Regal_Academy_-_Rose.png|Rose Cinderella (Regal Academy) Ashleyspinelli.jpg|Ashley Spinelli (Disney's Recess) Lego Elves.png|Emily Jones (Lego Elves) Gosalyn.png|Gosalyn Mallard (Darkwing Duck) Webby.png|Webby Vanderquack (Ducktales) Race_to_the_Edge_Astrid.png|Astrid Hofferson (How to train your Dragon series) Darma rock dog.png|Darma (Rock Dog) Biancasheepandwolves.png|Bianca (Sheep and Wolves) She_ra_princess_power.jpg|She-Ra/Princess Adora (She-Ra: Princess of Power) Carmelita_Fox.png|Carmelita Fox (Sly Cooper series) Viper.png|Master Viper (Kung-Fu Panda series) Tigress_looking_golden.jpg|Master Tigress (Kung-Fu Panda series) Brittany-picture.jpg|Brittany Miller (Alvin and the Chipmunks series) Coco Imelda offical pose.jpg|Imelda (Disney/Pixar's Coco) Tumblr_orb2byKEu91tr6wqbo3_1280.png|The Surprisingly Curvaecous Pirate (Pirates! A band of Misfits) Prns-rgrs-tori4.jpg|Tori Hanson (Power Rangers: Ninja Storm) Nina_Render.png|Nina (Ferdinand) Sora_Digimon.jpg|Sora Takenouchi (Digimon series) Starlastand.png|Princess Gwenevere (Princess Gwenevere/Starla and the Jewel Riders) Eil.jpg|Princess Eilonwy (Disney's The Black Cauldron) Screen Shot 2018-01-02 at 7.21.01 PM.png|Felicity Fox (Enchantimals) Picture1.gif|Oblina (Ahhh! Real Monsters) Tika-the-wacky-adventures-of-ronald-mcdonald-scared-silly-44.1.jpg|Tika (The Wacky Adventures of Ronald McDonald) Claire_nunez_trollhunters.png|Claire Nuñez (Trollhunters) Madison_rocca.jpg|Madison Rocca (Power Rangers Mystic Force) Courtnee-draper-1337759226.jpg|Morgan Hudson (The Jersey) Picture12.png|Frances McCausland (Don't Look Under the Bed) 12481-9.jpg.png|Megan Larson (Stepsister from Planet Weird) LittleNicky_002.jpg|Valerie Veran (Little Nicky) Enid.png|Enid (OK K.O.! Let's be Heroes) Reg_margaret.png|Margaret Smith (Regular Show) Victoria Everglot.jpg|Victoria Everglot (Corpse Bride) Nella_the_Princess_Knight_Character.png|Nella the Princess Knight Sunset_Shimmer_pony_and_human.png|Sunset Shimmer (My little Pony: Friendship is Magic: Equestria Girls) Doc_McStuffins.png|Doc McStuffins Art-illust01.gif|Shion Uzuki (Xenosaga) Xenogears_-_Elhaym_Van_Houten.png|Elhaym Van Houten (Xenogears) em-seq045-03.jpg|Goona (Early Man) Imagesandy.jpg|Sandy Olsson (Grease the movie) Kelsey_(Craig_of_the_Creek).png|Kelsey (Craig of the Creek) Pic_of_wadi-_screenshot.png|Wadi (The Secret Saturdays) 7915609320_e2a70e8f0f_b.jpg|Ella of Frell (Ella Enchanted) Mysticons_arkayna_by_figyalova-dbonfla.png|Arkayna Goodfey (Mysticons) Princess-mononoke-princess-mononoke-16450786-1024-768.jpg|San (Princess Mononoke) Human_Kimberly_full_body.png|Human Kimberly (Catscratch) Sashi_Kobayashi.jpg|Sashi Kobayashi (Penn Zero: Part-Time Hero) 366996_001.jpg|Dorothy Ann (The Magic School Bus) Athenakof2003.jpg|Athena Asamiya (KOF series) Mai-kofxiv.jpg|Mai Shiranui (KOF and Fatal Fury series) Sun_Shangxiang_Artwork_(DW9).png|Lady Sun (Romance of the Three Kingdoms) Xiaoqiao_Artwork_(DW9).png|Xiao Qiao (Romance of the Three Kingdoms) 16b9dc_5ac95474793b408da9b74e18014a1cfc.jpg|Nausicca (Nausicaä of the Valley of the Wind) Elektra_Portrait_Art.png|Elektra (Marvel Universe) Dani_Dennison.jpg|Dani Dennison (Disney's Hocus Pocus) Office.png|Phoebe Terese (The Magic School Bus) Daqiao_Artwork_(DW9).png|Da Qiao (Romance of the Three Kingdoms) Kitana-alli.jpg|Kitana (Mortal Kombat series) Nakoruru-kofxiv.jpg|Nakoruru (Samurai Shodown series) Iroha-neogeohero.jpg|Iroha (Samurai Shodown series) Trish.png|Trish Una (Jojo's Bizarre Adventure) Lucy_in_SBR_49.png|Lucy Steel (Jojo's Bizarre Adventure) Elizabeth_anime_full_appearance_2.png|Elizabeth Liones (Seven Deadly Sins) Cream_the_Rabbit.png|Cream the Rabbit (Sonic the Hedgehog series) Tumblr_o7jhp3S8XR1sndv3bo2_1280.png|Ronnie Anne Santiago (The Loud House) Jenny_Halsey.jpg|Jenny Halsey (The Mummy (2017)) Guan_Yinping_Artwork_(DW9).png|Lady Guan (Romance of the Three Kingdoms) Sheeta.jpg|Sheeta (Laputa: Castle in the Sky) Momoko-xi.jpg|Momoko (KOF series) Marianne-0.png|Marianne (Strange Magic) Wang_Yuanji_Artwork_(DW9).png|Wang Yuanji (Romance of the Three Kingdoms) Yoko_Littner_4.png|Yoko Littner (Gurren Lagann) Nia_Teppelin.jpg|Nia Zeppelin (Gurren Lagann) Hotaru_Futaba.jpg|Hotaru Futaba (KOF series) Jenet-xi.jpg|Bonne Jenet (Fatal Fury series and KOF series) Giggles-1-.gif|Giggles (Happy Tree Friends) We're_supposed_to_believe_that's_Rachel_Wies_in_the_third_one?.jpg|Evelyn O' Connell (The Mummy series) Dora_grows_up2.png|Dora Marquez (Dora the Explorer) Wonder_Woman_(DC_Superhero_Girls).png|Wonder Woman (DC Superhero Girls) Lin_Yuan_Guo.jpg|Lin Yuan Guo (The Mummy: Tomb of the Dragon Emperor) Farah_Profile_Render-1-.png|Princess Farah (Prince of Persia series) Mamiya_Manga.jpg|Mamiya (Fist of the North Star) Vampirina_Hauntly.png|Vampirina Hauntley Cylindria.jpg|Cylindria (Pac-Man and The Ghostly Adventures) KairiKHIII.jpg|Kairi (Kingdom Hearts series) Bao_Sanniang_Artwork_(DW9).png|Bao Sanniang (Romance of the Three Kingdoms) Rias_Gremory.jpg|Rias Gremory (High School DxD) Midna_verdadera.png|Midna (The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess) Little_Suzy.png|Little Suzy (Johnny Bravo) Vida_rocco.jpg|Vida Rocca (Power Rangers Mystic Force) Yueying_Artwork_(DW9).png|Lady Huang (Romance of the Three Kingdoms) Meechee.png|Meechee (Small Foot) HolyKujo_Anime.png|Holy Kujo (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) Petunia-Old-Style-Z.png|Petunia (Happy Tree Friends) Dizzy.png|Dizzy (Guilty Gear) Noel_Vermillion_(Centralfiction,_Character_Select_Artwork).png|Noel Vermillion (BlazBlue) AnnieHughes.png|Annie Hughes (The Iron Giant) B'Elanna_Torres,_2378.jpg|B'Elanna Torres (Star Trek Voyager) KATIEYKW3.png|Katie Forester (Yo-Kai Watch) Angie_1.jpg|Angie (Shark tale) Vlcsnap-2009-12-07-02h50m01s29.png|Trixie (Speed Racer) BEaCZWKCEAAXhls.jpg|Mei (Kyōryū Sentai Zyuranger) Shizuka_4.png|Shizuka Minamoto (Doraemon series) Jill_Young_1998.jpg|Jill Young (Disney's Mighty Joe Young) Xena.jpg|Xena (Xena: Warrior Princess) Dai-rg-lin.jpg|Rin of Heavenly Wind Star (Gosei Sentai Dairanger) Ling-xiaoyu-tekken7-render-official.png|Ling Xiaoyu (Tekken series) Chun-Li.png|Chun-li (Street Fighter series) Clara_(The_Nutcracker_and_the_Four_Realms).png|Clara Stahlbaum (Disney's Nutcracker and the Four Realms) Shazza.png|Shazza (Ty the Tasmanian Tiger series) Screenshot_2015-08-15-21-27-39.png|Gertie (E.T. the Extra Terrestrial) Keira_Hagai_promo_render_from_The_Precursor_Legacy.png|Keira Hagai (The Precursor Legacy) Lin_(adult).jpg|Lin (Fist of The North Fist) Yuria_calendar.jpg|Yuria (Fist of The North Fist) Squigly_action_portrait_by_oh8-d5w82lg.jpg|Squigly (Skullgirls) Shareena Wickett.jpg| Shareena Wickett (Detention!) Wish-bear-care-bears-journey-to-joke-a-lot-26.7.jpg|Wish Bear (Care Bears) Barbie in the Nutcracker Clara.png|Clara (Barbie in the Nutcracker) BarbieRapunzel.jpg|Rapunzel (Barbie as Rapunzel) Odette-Official-Still.jpg|Princess Odette (Barbie of Swan Lake) Queen Erika.png|Queen Erika (Barbie as The Princess and the Pauper) Annika.png|Princess Annika (Barbie and the Magic of Pegasus) 200683-2653-clp-950.jpg|Holly Jollimore (Casper's Haunted Christmas) Char 6165.jpg|Pamie (Adventures of the Little Koala) HeroGirl.jpg|Hero Girl (The Polar Express) Imageclarice.jpg|Clarice (Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer and Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer and the Island of Misfit Toys) Zoe Plummer.jpg|Zoe Plummer (Disney's The Pacifier) Lu Lingqi Artwork (DW9).png|Lady Lu (Romance of the Three Kingdoms) Merliah Summers.png|Merliah Summers (Barbie in A Mermaid Tale series) Jumanji1995hdtv720pengh.jpg|Sarah Whittle (Jumanji) Monster House Screenshot 0106.jpg|Eliza (Monster House) Peanuts-little-red-haired-girl-movie.jpg|Heather (Peanuts) Strawberry-Shortcake-bike.jpg|Strawberry Shortcake Wyldstyle full body.png|Wyldstyle/Lucy (The Lego Movie series) Madellaine.jpg|Madellaine (Disney's The Hunchback of Notre Damee II) Tohru Honda.jpg|Tohru Honda (Fruits Basket) Heather (Over the Hedge).jpg|Heather (Over the Hedge) Deedee.png|Dee Dee (Dexter's Laboratory) Star Strike.png|Star Strike (Skylanders) 465px-Bat Spin.jpg|Bat Spin (Skylanders) 290px-Torch Promo.jpg|Torch (Skylanders) Barbella Promo.jpg|Barbella (Skylanders) Emberpromo.jpg|Ember (Skylanders) 290px-Head Rush Promo.jpg|Head Rush (Skylanders) Splat Promo.jpg|Splat (Skylanders) NewMagicSkylander-300x300.jpg|Déjà Vu (Skylanders) Chopscotch.png|Chopscotch (Skylanders) Aurora Promo.jpg|Aurora (Skylanders) Stormblade.jpg|Stormblade (Skylanders) 290px-Gearshift Promo.jpg|Gearshift (Skylanders) BoomBloomCreatorArtwork.jpg|Boom Bloom (Skylanders) Punk Shock .png|Punk Shock (Skylanders) Mina2.png|Mina Monroe (Bunnicula) Nanami01.gif|Nanami (Suikoden) 9FF420DE-C336-407A-9914-C71C720B2845.png|Zowie Polie (Disney's Polie Polie Olie) 5D34C2F4-72CB-4026-8F07-14755D4E9170.jpeg|Pollie Pi (Disney's Polie Polie Olie) Fifi (RPO).jpg|Fifi (Disney's Polie Polie Olie) SarahPhillips-f.png|Sarah Phillips (Libety's Kids) 14008025-9B6B-4238-91DD-4F2E1E6ABC24.jpeg|Baby Hugs Bear (Care Bears) Lotsa.jpg|Lotsa Heart Elephant (Care Bears) Tumblr m9g9z98blk1qa3oco.jpg|Kim (The Care Bears Movie) 180px-Marzipan 3D variation.png|Marzipan (Homerstar Runner) Moxy Uglydolls.jpg|Moxy (Uglydolls) Cai Wenji Artwork (DW9).png|Cai Wenji (Romance of the Three Kingdoms) ShenhuaInfobox3.png|Shenhua Ling (Shenmue series) Cartoon-mike-lu-og.jpg|Mike Mazinsky (Mike, Lu and Og) Tulip Olsen infinity train.png|Tulip Olsen (Infinity Train) Kelly Kapowski.jpg|Kelly Kapowski (Saved by the Bell) Yi.png|Yi (Abominable) E915F4FC-D19F-454C-8C41-0C1037B6172E.png|Kelly (Barbie) Fio Piccolo.jpg|Fio Piccolo (Porco Rosso) Haru Yoshioka.jpg|Haru Yoshioka (The Cat Returns) Oichi-sw4art.jpg|Oichi (Samurai Warriors) Lin Daiyu.jpg|Lin Daiyu (Dream of the Red Chamber) Anne Boonchuy Render.png|Anne Boonchuy (Disney's Amphibia) Xin Xianying Artwork (DW9).png|Xin Xianying (Romance of the Three Kingdoms) Okuni-sw4art.jpg|Okuni (Samurai Warriors series) Wacky-penelope-pitstop.gif|Penelope Pitstop (The Perils of Penelope Pitstop and Wacky Races) Sonia.jpg|Sonya the Duck (Disney's Make Mine Music) June Baily.png|June Bailey (Wonder Park) Lani1.png|Lani (Surf's Up series) Ochako Costume Full Body.png|Ochaco Uraraka (My Hero Academia) Kaileena_Two_Thrones.png|Kaileena (Prince of Persia: Warrior Within) Kunoichi-sw4art.jpg|Kunoichi (Samurai Warriors) Yukiden - Tsuruhime.jpg|Tsuruhime (Sengoku BASARA) Rosella.jpg|Princess Rosella (Barbie as The Island Princess) The Owl House - Luz.png|Luz Noceda (Disney's The Owl House) Tumblr nodbdlkH1I1rv91n5o1 500.png|Leeloo (The Fifth Element) Ellen Pete & Pete.jpeg|Ellen (The Adventures of Pete and Pete) Fiora XB2.png|Fiora (Xenoblade Chronicles) Sanrio Characters Hello Kitty Image026.png|Hello Kitty 829AAA15-1535-4E82-AD4C-5D93112D4BA7.jpeg|Princess Bean (Disenchantment) Category:Blog posts